About You Now
by BrunaSouza
Summary: Swan queen! Uma história que surgiu dos meus devaneios romanticos! haha


**Sim, eu gosto de histórias ligadas a música!**

**haha **

**;)**

* * *

Tinha sido um dia terrível ... Deus, havia sido uma semana terrível!  
Emma só queria deitar na sua cama, escutar músicas deprimentes e comer chocolate,  
Muiiiiito chocolate.  
Mas como isso era possível? Leroy só aprontava, Pongo vivia fugindo e era ela quem deveria arrumar as coisas. Ela era o xerife afinal.  
E pra completar Ela e Regina tiveram uma discussão ruim, muito ruim na ultima sexta e tudo por algo idiota.

**Flashback**

_- Emma, não acredito que você ainda nem começou a lavar a louça! _  
_ Regina não entendia como Emma conseguia ser tão indisciplinada, como uma simples tarefa se transformava de repente na coisa mais complicada do mundo._  
_ - Levanta do sofá e vai lavar a louça – falou Regina já irritada, ela havia tido um dia estressante no escritório, essas reuniões idiotas que só a faziam perder tempo._  
_ - Ahh Gina, depois eu lavo eu prometo, agora vem aqui e termina de ver o filme comigo – Disse a Loira estendendo a mão pra namorada._

_- Não, você disse que iria lavar a louça e agora você vai lavar a louça – Pegou o controle remoto e desligou a Tv._  
_ - Regina, o filme está no final e eu quero saber como termina – Emma disse e tentou pegar o controle da mão de Regina, normalmente quando começa assim entre as duas sempre termina em sexo ... sexo quente, bom .. QUENTE!_

_ Emma já estava começando a se animar, puxa o controle daqui, aproveita e passa mão boba ali._  
_ - Emma, para! – Regina falava mas a Loira parecia não ligar!_  
_ *Sempre é assim, Ela me manda parar mas quer é mais* e então continuava a perturbar a namorada, só que dessa vez Regina havia ficado mesmo irritada, irritada numa proporção que Emma achava que nunca mais fosse ver._  
_ - Para! – Regina empurrou Emma de novo no sofá._  
_ - Para de ser criança, que droga, parece que estou namorando uma garotinha que não tem responsabilidade nenhuma, não consegue honrar nenhum compromisso, uma droga de louça e não consegue manter a palavra! – Gritou no rosto da Loira, Emma ficou em choque com as palavras de Regina, mas não disse nada, apenas se levantou em direção a cozinha._  
_ Claro que Regina se arrependeu no exato momento em que as palavras saíram da sua boca, ela estava irritada e se viu em volta de tantos problemas que acabou descontando em alguém que amava. _  
_ - Droga! – Regina Pensou – Mas também, será que ela não viu que eu estou irritada? Droga Droga droga. Onde você vai? Emma? Perguntou, mas como não se escutou resposta, só seguiu a Loira._

_ Ficaram as duas na cozinha, Emma lavando a louça da janta e Regina sentada no banco, com as mãos sobre a mesa apoiando o rosto e pensando se deveria pedir desculpas a namorada, ela não era alguém que pedia desculpas tão facilmente, mas o silencio já estava incomodando, em 6 meses de namoro nenhuma das duas haviam se sentido tão desconfortável._  
_ Quase não notou quando a loira terminou de lavar a louça e passou por ela._  
_ - Você terminou, deu um sorriso, viu como não foi tão difícil? Falou daquele jeito de *eu não falei?*_  
_ - Hey, espera, onde você vai? Emma, onde você vai? Segurou o braço da namorada._  
_ Emma estava quase na porta, colocando sua jaqueta._  
_ - Vou pra casa Regina e, por favor, solta o meu braço. Falou olhando sério nos olhos da morena._  
_ - Não, vai embora por quê? Disse soltando o braço da namorada._  
_ - Porque você não precisa estar perto de alguém que parece criança Regina, disse a Loira já abrindo a porta._  
_ - Emma, pelo amor de Deus, nossa primeira briga e você vai ficar bravinha e me deixar sozinha em plena sexta a noite? Fica e conversamos, vem!_  
_ - Não, eu realmente quero ir embora, a gente se fala, tchau. _  
_ Assim... seco, sem nenhum beijo de despedida, sem um olhar pra trás, foi assim que Emma saiu e deixou uma Regina atônita segurando a porta aberta._

**_ Fim do Flashback_**

Sim, elas haviam se visto ocasionalmente na semana, um encontro na vovó por acaso, um "oi" mal dado, um almoço na terça com Henry porque o menino queria saber de qualquer jeito o que estava acontecendo com as duas, era estranho Emma quase não aparecer na casa da prefeita durante essa semana, desde que estavam namorando as duas quase não se largavam, dava até nervoso em certas horas.  
- Não está acontecendo nada Henry, Regina disse passando a Mão pelos cabelos do filho, pode ficar tranquilo. E deu um sorriso automático, daqueles usados pra manter as aparências.  
- É Henry, eu só estou bastante ocupada essa semana, com pongo e todas as coisas, você sabe criança. Emma disse dando uma piscada pro seu filho.  
Não acreditou que o menino comprou a conversa, ele era esperto demais pra cair nesse papinho, mas também se ele não acreditou não disse nada, só olhou pra suas duas mães e depois foi brincar com alguns amigos.  
o Silêncio desconfortável voltou, Emma e Regina não sabiam o que falar, as duas eram muito orgulhosas pra pedir desculpas e arrumar tudo, logo Regina levantou e saiu, sem mais nenhuma palavra.  
Depois as duas não se falaram mais.

Emma conseguiu finalmente o que queria, deitar na cama e se isolar, curtir um fossa ... Ela queria Regina, a verdade era essa, mas não queria pedir desculpas.  
- Eu não fiz nada, porcaria, é ela a errada na historia, ela quem deveria pedir desculpas – pensou enquanto colocava mais um chocolate na boca, foi quando uma música suave começou a tocar no seu ipod.

_It was so easy that night_

_Should a been strong, yeah I lied_

_Nobody gets me like you do_

_Could I keep hold of you then_

_How could I know what you meant_

_It was not meant to compare to_

_I know everything changes_

_All the cities and faces_

_But I know how I feel about you_

_There's a mountain between us_

_But theres one thing I'm sure of_

_That I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_'cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb I was wrong_

_I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

Enquanto a música tocava Emma lembrava de todos os momentos com Regina, das bobagens que ela fazia e conseguia arrancar um sorriso genuíno da morena, era o que ela mais queria, arrancar sorrisos da namorada, fazê-la feliz, queria que Regina tivesse toda felicidade que ela tinha direito, queria ser um dos motivos da felicidade da Morena.

Assim que a música terminou Emma levantou, colocou a jaqueta vermelha e pegou as chaves do fusca.  
Olhou no relógio e já eram dez da noite. Essa hora ela normalmente estava com Regina, falando sobre as amenidades do dia a dia, escutando a morena reclamar do trabalho e de como ele é estressante mas sabia ela que não iria conseguir largar isso nunca, porque ela ama o que faz. Regina Ama o que a desafia, ama o que a tira da zona de conforto, era assim com Emma.

- E eu nem perguntei como foi o dia dela, e Emma só notou isso depois de uma semana.  
Saiu e foi direto a mansão da prefeita, ficou alguns minutos pensando no que iria dizer, se deveria já começar a se desculpar ou o que, finalmente percebeu o que ela realmente queria dizer, mostrar como ela se sente a respeito da morena.  
Finalmente tocou a campainha, depois de alguns longos minutos Regina abriu a porta, estava linda como sempre, mas não havia tanta luz nos seus olhos, quase não acreditou quando viu a loira ali na sua porta, com aquela jaqueta horrível ... que ela secretamente ama.

Emma precisava dizer as três palavras mágicas que ela ainda não havia revelado a Regina, por medo, fraqueza, sabe-se lá.

- Eu te amo!  
e nada mais foi preciso ser dito.

Fim.


End file.
